


Shiver

by Amy104Baskervilly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy104Baskervilly/pseuds/Amy104Baskervilly
Summary: Junmyeon era um pintor em Ascenção que precisava de um modelo. Seus quadros, alusões aos pecados capitais estavam quase prontos com exceção de um: a luxúria. Havia mais de si naquele pecado do que em qualquer outro. Então Jun decidiu chamar um novo modelo para o ajudar, mas não esperava que Sehun fosse ser tão perfeito para o trabalho.





	Shiver

_ <strike>Pinceladas</strike> _

"Erga o queixo" - Ordenou impaciente, enquanto o modelo desconfortável se movia como o ordenado.

Junmyeon riscou o papel grosso com o lápis carvão, esfumando a linha do queixo alheio, deixando angular e bonito. Os olhos do esboço estavam focados em algum ponto além do desenho, bonitos e evidentemente bicolores, enquanto o modelo mirava as diversas telas semi-prontas nos ateliê, secando de costas para as janelas fechadas por grossas cortinas de couro pretas. O modelo da vez era Kim Minseok, um rapaz mais velho que si que tinha aparência angelical, e que aparentava ser realmente um garoto: Tinha olhos grandes e riscados, um corpo definido e cabelos cortados a moda. Tinha a estranha mania de morder os lábios de nervoso e isso enfurecia Jun, que queria-o perfeitamente imóvel.

Deixando os diversos lápis de lado, caminhou até as laterais do ateliê, abrindo as cortinas para ter mais luz e então suspirando ao ver o modelo ter pequenos tremores por estar na mesma posição estirada por muito tempo.

"Pode descansar" - Disse vendo o mais velho tremer o queixo de frio, uma vez que naquela manhã fazia dois graus na cidade e Jun não ligava o climatizador para não estragar nenhuma pintura. - "É a sua primeira vez sendo modelo para artistas não?" - Adivinhou antes dele dizer qualquer coisa. - "Pode se vestir. Está dispensado. Já tenho tudo o que preciso."

Observou o mesmo se vestir, colocar inúmeros casacos e então receber o cheque com o pagamento antes de sair. Após a saída dele, Jun acendeu um cigarro na cozinha harmoniosa da casa que tinha comprado havia dois anos: Era toda rústica, embora tivesse os melhores eletrodomésticos do mercado dos últimos anos, tinha uma mesa enorme para nenhuma companhia e um lustre que servia apenas para que ele brincassem de fazer anéis de fumaça o atravessarem. Comprimiu os lábios em torno do objeto de papel e inspirou o tabaco juntamente com as substâncias cancerígenas que alertava a cartela e que ele prontamente ignorava desde a faculdade, sentindo um alívio imediato correr em suas veias, junto com o calor que sentia na parte interna do lábio interior. Apenas na terceira tragada sentiu a necessária paz que almejava sempre que recebia estranhos em casa.

Acionou a máquina de café, inserindo um sachê específico com água e então ligando tudo, enquanto dava batidinhas no cigarro no cinzeiro. Com líquido negro pronto, derramou-o numa xícara de ursinhos e então tomou alguns goles pequenos, para depois tragar mais algumas vezes antes de terminar o cigarro pequeno.

Suspirou cansado. Seu prazo estava terminando e não tinha começado a peça principal da exposição. Estava perdido.

Ligou para a agência de modelos e ofereceu o dobro por um modelo experiente que permanecesse parado como ordenado, fazendo as expressões pedidas. Um dos requisitos era que não tivesse cabelos muito longos e que fosse homem e mais novo que si dessa vez. Atendeu a recomendação de um tal de Sehun e então se despediu: Ele chegaria dentro de uma hora e meia para o trabalho.

Jun subiu as escadas para a suíte, enchendo a banheira e colocando sais aromáticos na água e agitando levemente. Logo adentrou a mesma, se esfregando com a espuma e suspirando por não ter trazido nenhum cigarro consigo dessa vez. Se secou com uma das toalhas que sempre deixava ali e então caminhou direto para o closet, pegando uma camisa específica de linho para pintura e um moletom cinzento. Colocou meias e então caminhou assim para o banheiro novamente, dessa vez se dirigindo para o espelho. Passou os cremes que sempre passava e escovou os dentes antes de pentear os cabelos agora platinado, no mais novo corte da moda. Tinha de estar apresentável para a exposição, rememorava enquanto terminava e já desci para acender outro cigarro.

Subiu para o sótão, seu ateliê, com o cigarro nas mãos. Doze telas estavam prontas para serem expostas, com os mais diferentes rostos distorcidos. O tema daquela exposição seriam os sete pecados capitais. Tinha feito o prelúdio e o posfácio de cada pecado, e queria fazer ambos num mesmo quadro para Luxúria.

Era seu pecado preferido: Jun não gostava de admitir, mas era um ser profano. Adorava experimentar os diversos prazeres carnais, aonde quer que fosse. Tinha cometido obscenidades em Paris, com um empresário magnata que lhe adorava de paixão. Tinha um cantor a seus pés nos Estados Unidos, que ritmava seu corpo como batidas de palheta sob as cordas de um vilão. Frequentava clubes dos mais distintos na capital da Coréia, clandestinos claro, com os mais diversos parceiros. E agora, pensando no quadro, pensava quanto tempo fazia que não tocava ou beijava alguém. Dois meses? Três?

Era um tipo de abstinência doentia até. Precisava extravasar e logo. E estava decidido a se afundar nos prazeres mundanos assim que terminasse o quadro.

Nada melhor que celebrar a luxúria dessa forma.

Estava perdido em divagações com bolachas e mais café quando ouviu a campainha da porta da frente tocar. Se ergueu, espalhando os farelos no chão, para logo então ir atender: A sua frente, com um sobretudo e um cachecol grosso, um jovem de cabelos negros ondulados esperava para entrar. O deixou atravessar a porta e ele ajeitou os sapatos sociais com a ponta do pé alheio, mostrando as meias, muito profissionais, e o olhar analítico.

"Sou Oh Sehun. O senhor me contratou para ser modelo, imagino." - Disse. Ele tinha a voz grave, sonoramente rouca de frio, um timbre doce de ser escutado.

"Você tem problema em ficar nu?" - Foi direto, sem nem se apresentar. Não tinha tempo a perder.

"Desde que não esteja muito frio, não me importo." - Disse tirando o casaco e revelando uma blusa de gola alta junto ao cachecol mais pesado. Ele parecia ter o corpo definido que Junmyeon precisava.

"Está vinte graus no ateliê, não mais que isso, mas pode ser que esteja mais frio por causa do tempo." - Completou o guiando para as escadas. Jun reparava no modo que ele andava, totalmente despreocupado e diferente do outro modelo. Ele tinha dedos longos, delineados, que deveriam ser macios ao toque.

Não ligou as luzes do ateliê, uma vez que a janela aberta dava luminosidade o bastante para que pudesse enxergar-se. Os outros doze quadros estavam expostos, secando a temperatura controlada, nada demais ou de menos para não estragar o pigmento empregado, gula e ira intercalados com avareza e preguiça, junto aos demais. Os quadros putrefados estavam expostos juntos, sob mais uma camada de verniz.

Sehun mirou tudo ao seu redor sem expressar muito, embora seus olhos brinlhassem expressivamente. Primeiro, sem som, desamarrou os sapatos e os tirou com a ajuda do anelar e o médio, os deixando no chão ao seu lado para em seguida tirar as meias revelando o pé bem cuidado e aveludado.

"Como vamos fazer isso?" - A voz grave rebentou e tirou Jun de seus devaneios sobre a pele dele e o tipo de creme que ele poderia usar para os pés.

"Podemos fazer isso do jeito que preferir, desde que me dê o que eu quero." - Disse se sentando com o caderno de desenhos e já fazendo rabiscos do corpo dele, suas medidas, especificamente o tamanho das pernas e dos braços em comparação aos demais pintados anteriormente. - "Vou explicar a essência do seu quadro e você vai tentar me dar a expressão corporal certa. Caso não consiga, teremos de mudar os termos."

"Preciso me despir agora?" - Perguntou se sentando no divã em que antes outros modelos tinham estado.

"Quando for para se despir eu aviso" - Anunciou, impaciente. Queria falar sem ser interrompido. - "Não interrompa seu hyung."

Sehun por sua vez arqueou a sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. Ele era evidentemente mais velho que si, embora ele fosse muito mais temperamental.

"Preciso que represente algo. Um tipo de sentimento. Não algo comum e leviano, mas profundo, sedento, pesado. Que me faça sentir como você sente, que faça com que as pessoas entendam isso." - Disse vendo a expressão confusa do mais novo. - "Quero ver deleite, prazer, euforia."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Quero sentir como se tivesse um orgasmo aqui na minha frente." - Completou sorrindo.

"Como vou saber que tipo de expressão fazer?" - O mais novo indagou, surpreso pela sinceridade do artista.

"O prazer vem nas expressões mais doces, nas coisas mais levianas: como sentir os lençóis frios correndo na pele quente, como o agridoce que é sentido na ponta da língua e no hemisfério superior tanto da direita quanto da esquerda; quando o corpo do perfume tem acordes de óleo de Lima e o final tem essência de jasmim e é sentido no ar; como a definição das cores num quadro bem pintado visto de perto ou como uma das sinfonias de Beethoven, os acordes descendo e subindo, semi tom a semi tom, numa corrente de emoções."

"Não é como se eu soubesse todas as coisas que me dão prazer assim num estalar de dedos. É necessária uma meditação. É um exercício diferente do usual." - O mais novo disse, depois do discurso acalorado.

"Medite enquanto vai se preparando. Não vou começar a pintar de plano. Vou estudar seu corpo no papel e então o expor numa tela." - Respondeu o loiro, delicadamente, ao pegar o caderno de rabiscos e os lápis de carvão, além das borrachas especiais.

"Para estudar meu corpo precisa que fique sem roupa."

"De qualquer maneira você vai estar nu ante mim. Não há motivo para se recear." - Aludiu o pintor com bom senso.

"Não há?" - Sorriu irônico.

Jun decidiu ignorar a situação: Se ergueu de sua cadeira acolchoada, fechou algumas das cortinas de couro pesadas e então deixou um filete de luz apenas na direção do divã. Sorriu ao ajeitar a camisa de botões de linho manchada, sentando na estofado novamente e então ajustou o papel na altura de que a luz pudesse o penetrar com mais intensidade.

"Posso começar?" - Indagou o mais novo, segurando a borda da blusa preta de gola que usava. Junmyeon podia ver, ao ao sentir, as linhas da costura interna da peça que era vagarosamente dedilhada e erguida.

O moreno puxou a peça com lentidão, expondo o peitoral definido, com os músculos parecendo entalhados por deuses de tão bem definidos. A pele era clara, aveludada, parecendo tratada com esmero, e os músculos dos braços eram ainda mais firmes, as fibras se alinhando uma na outra, interligadas por um radical comum. Sehun mexeu nos cabelos, os dedos longos correndo pelos fios alinhados num topete e os bagunçando levemente, num gesto simplesmente instintivo para aliviar a pressão, uma vez que sabia que Jun captava cada movimento que fazia com rapidez, o papel de algodão sendo riscado com veemência.

Beleza era um conceito relativo, o homem loiro platinado sabia bem disso. Conforme mudava de panorama, cultura, senso gráfico, da opinião pura. Era feita de uma raiz, um conceito que crescia como ramo dentro de seu interior e como bonsai deveria ser devidamente aparado. Sehun, para ele, tinha uma beleza atemporal: a linha do queixo era desenhada e quadrada, firme mas não grosseira, os olhos eram amendoados, finos e amplamente expressivos. Era possível ver que ele usava a cor de cabelo natural como também que se depilava, por uma questão de estética. Os músculos ficavam mais acentuados sem nenhuma distração na pele e Jun sentia vontade de os tocar, fazer as pontas dos dedos tingidas de carvão se arrastarem e macularem aquela pele.

Ele tirou a calça com rapidez, mostrando as coxas fartas, carnudas e perfeitas como o pintor desejava apertar.

Sehun não sabia, mas o pintor tinha memória fotográfica: cada detalhe de si estava preso nele, entalhado no mármore pessoal do cérebro de Junmyeon com a placa de notificação de que era ele. Uma, e apenas uma, vez que fizesse a expressão já seria o bastante para que ele jamais se desfizeram dela.

Se despiu totalmente ante o outro: não era a sua primeira vez se despindo para um cliente, mas era a primeira em que este não o tocava por nenhuma ocasião. Estava acostumado a ser um objeto sexual, um fantoche para agradar homens apetitosos e obscenos. O pintor, apesar de ser rude e direto, não aparentava ser do tipo que ultrapassava a linha quando a pessoa não o queria. E Sehun não podia negar que ele era mais novo e mais bonito que qualquer cliente a quem já estivesse ficado nu antes.

Um arrepio subiu a espinha do mais velho, ante o corpo bonito e totalmente proporcional. Sehun era todo feito, totalmente esculpido. Cada detalhe era másculo e suave ao mesmo tempo, como numa composição harmônica.

Jun reparou em certo amargor na linha dos lábios do outro, os olhos úmidos e os cílios molhados, leves rugas na tez alva, contraindo em espasmos leves.

"Vamos começar." - Ordenou, preparando o esboço limpo para receber a imagem no carvão. 

Deitado no divã de algodão aquecido pelo sol, Sehun se ajeitou melhor, sentindo o estofado acolchoado se ajustar a seus músculos. Moveu o pescoço para os lados, sentindo o sol beijar sua pele, a aquecendo. Tentou imaginar uma sensação primária, leve, que lhe desse prazer: moveu os dedos os pés, lembrando da sensação da areia quente entre seus dedos e do mar frio em contraste e espuma quebrando sob seus tornozelos, levando areia consigo. Conseguia sentir os dedos mínimos dos pés se retesando ao sentir o calor incomum, o memorando de toques, arrastar de beijos, invasões. Areia queimava. Areia era granulada, arranjava, machucava. Não era prazer, rememorou, respirando profundamente e sentindo o cheiro das telas ali. Deixou os olhos curiosos prestarem atenção numa tela em específico que ditava o prazer da gula, em que nela, metade de um homem comia uma maçã podre e amarelada, com pontilhados pretos, cheia de vermes. Expostos estavam os ossos da mandíbula esquerda e as costelas e pulmões, com sangue vertendo e pingando nas roupas já rasgadas e nos outros ferimentos abertos. Havia uma degradação moral maior naquilo, o moreno sentia, tentando se concentrar nas sensações morais e pacíficas de prazer como o outro tinha falado. Logo estava imaginando a si mesmo comendo seu doce preferido, uma espécie de torta de limão com creme se confeiteiro que era "queimada" na superfície para que o açúcar formasse uma crosta caramelada interessante.

"Ainda não está me dando o que eu quero" - Jun disse, atraindo a atenção do modelo que parecia bem com o próprio corpo e divagava com uma expressão serena e amistosa. O pintor não queria serenidade, nem compaixão nem harmonia. Ele queria mais. Mais do que o outro pudesse dar talvez, pensava.

O modelo se ajeitou melhor, uma vez que o único tipo de prazer que lhe dava grande satisfação era o carnal. Não quando estava com clientes, pois nessas ocasiões sequer chegava ao ápice, mas quando adentrava a noite coreana, participando das mais eróticas orgias em forma de dança e música, sentindo as pessoas o tocarem como queria, sussurrarem contra a sua pele, transferirem seu cheiro para si. Sob os olhos atentos do pintor que buscava um ângulo melhor e riscava o papel sem parar, até chegando a mudar de folha, o moreno arrastou as mãos sob os antebraços, sentindo os diminutos fios se arrepiarem ao toque individual e seu, fazendo os dedos tocarem os pulsos e então cada um a palma alheia, suave e cheia de vincos do tempo e da genética, a linha da vida e do amor cortadas pela metade na mão esquerda. Depois, entreabrindo os olhos e deixando os cílios fazerem uma pequena refração da luz e surgirem círculos pequenos de arco-íris na sua íris castanho escura, desceu as mãos até os mamilos, os apertando com o anelar e o médio primeiro vagarosamente e depois intensamente, o que arrancou uma respiração mais pesada de si mesmo. Depois de brincar com tais terminações sensíveis, deslizou as mãos do peitoral até seu famoso caminho abençoado, deixando as unhas curtas arranharem a pele com jeito, sentindo os arrepios virem da parte interna da coxa e subirem, levemente. A outra mão acariciava a nuca, os cabelos cortados bem pequenos que ali existiam, numa carícia totalmente inocente, como se um lado do corpo não estivesse ciente do que o que o outro fazia de verdade. Levou os dígitos direitos para a intimidade, segurando o pênis adormecido e o movendo, entre suspiros.

Jun observava a cena com olhos analíticos, uma vez que a expressão que começava a se mostrar: um deleite que não era forçado, os olhos tremendo com acessos, as mãos tocando a pele aquecida e perfumada. Havia toda uma beleza no ato, no atrito cada vez mais rápido, e no jeito com que o mais novo mordia os lábios para não gemer. Como ele inalava o cheiro do carvão e do algodão, como sorvia o cheiro do tecido do divã que o recebia, e das telas de linho, expirando entredentes.

Ele logo chegou ao ápice, respingos de prazer inundando seu peito, escorrendo pelos músculos bem moldados. Junmyeon não estava satisfeito, mesmo tendo o deleite dele: a expressão tinha sido rápida demais, como um flash. O gemido perdurando como o ritmo de percussão, cadenciado e constante, rouco pois as cordas vocais vibravam de maneira gradual e pesada.

"Não foi bom o suficiente" - O pintor disse, depois de rabiscar o rosto alheio com a expressão, mas não a finalizar por completo. Sehun relaxou os ombros no divã verde, a expressão de satisfação inundando seu rosto e seus poros, cada minuto menos forte, mas ainda fazendo os dedos dos pés do mais novo tremerem levemente.

"Ah é?" - Comentou o mais novo, desligado. Estava satisfeito demais para ligar para qualquer tom de repreensão. E estava ali uma diferença entre o pintor e os demais clientes: Eles nunca permitiam que sentisse prazer, uma vez que era sempre o deles primeiro. Quando estava com eles rememorava doces lembranças para não se sentir um objeto, não mais do que já era, então buscava o sabor do chocolate na ponta da língua, derretendo e sendo sorvido, queimando amargo na garganta, quando a agulha do xilofone arranjava o vinil e jazz tocava numa noite chuvosa em seu apartamento abafado; o cheiro de um chá de hortelã, sua cor marrom clara e límpida, como também a visão recente das telas frescas num ateliê alheio, longe daquele que estava, e o cheiro acetinado de álcool e por fim, o toque de uma pluma, que erguia os pelos já eriçados, correndo pela pele totalmente nua. Gostava de saber que Jun, conhecia o nome do pintor apesar dele não ter se apresentado, era diferente.

"Você fez a expressão rápido demais. Não consegui captar bem." - Disse sincero.

"O que devo fazer então?" - O mais jovem suspirou, ignorando que estava sujo ante outro homem, e que este certamente fazia seu tipo.

"Deve permitir que eu te deixe conhecer a sensação como nunca antes. Permitir que eu te deixe sentir o calor que inunda a garganta depois de tomar um cappuccino fervente; a água fria deslizando sobre a pele fervente, que você sinta em meus lábios o seu sabor preferido de sorvete pinicando na ponta da língua, o calor que se espalha pelo seu rosto quando o sol o beija vagarosamente, o cheiro simples da sua casa limpa. Quero que rememore coisas pequenas, coisas doces. Porque elas são só suas. E logo serão minhas também." - Discursou, se erguendo sobre o corpo alheio no divã e pela primeira vez o tocando, no queixo, para que os olhos ficassem fixos um no outro. - "Pode me conceder essa liberdade?"

Sehun, surpreso e atônito, assentiu mesmo que sem entender as analogias complicadas do pintor. Estava mais concentrado na visão dos lábios carnudos se movendo, a língua os umidificando, da direita para a esquerda. Ele não queria mais saber de modelar, de agradar clientes. Ele queria que aquele homem gostoso o beijasse e então o puxou pelo colarinho da blusa folgada para si, encaixando os lábios frios dele com os seus quentes. Não estranhou as mãos sujas de carvão manchando seu rosto, deslizando por sua pele e deixando traços negros, como se estivesse sendo esfumado como o próprio desenho.

Não demorou a sentir a língua dele tocar a sua, com jeito, pedindo passagem e então mostrando um tipo de desenvoltura totalmente diferente da usual. Sehun o segurou pela nuca, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos claros do mais velho, enquanto sentia a calça macia sobre sua intimidade já começando a ficar novamente desperta pela lasciva daquele homem. Jun o beijava como se fosse seu último beijo, o derradeiro beijo antes de ir ao inferno queimar sob o fogo do pecado mortal, e o menor, desacostumado com a intensidade arfava contra seus lábios, os mordendo e até o afastando um pouco para respirar antes de o beijar novamente.

O mais velho sentia que tinha achado seu Judas: o pecado concebido para si, esculpido no prazer e na calamidade, cheio de volúpia e insanidade.

"Preciso que me dê tudo." - Disse num sussurro, contra a pele do pescoço alheio e arrastando os dentes por ela, deixando marcas avermelhadas ao se afastar depois de beijos delicados.

"Pegue o que quiser, pintor."

Junmyeon o beijou novamente, com mais desejo: os lábios dele tinham gosto de café amargo com leite desnatado, macios e quentes, tudo o que qualquer pessoa sã iria querer. Sentiu o mais novo se roçar em si, devidamente excitado com os beijos cheios de tensão, atiçando o já ativo loiro. Suas mãos desceram pelo corpo dele, o segurando firme na cintura enquanto beijava os mamilos e descia até a intimidade alheia.

Antes de ser pintor, Jun tinha sonhado em ser músico e tocava diversos instrumentos inclusive piano e violoncelo. Dedilhar a pele de Sehun era como fazer música, extrair notas das cordas com a pressão certa e as fazer chorar por qualquer coisa, fosse prazer ou dor, embora mais prazer do que dor o fizesse tocar. Ao tocar o pênis do modelo com a ponta da língua, ouviu a voz alheia descer uma oitava, mais rouca e grave.

Recolheu o líquido já morno de prazer dele, sentindo pequenos espasmos no corpo do outro enquanto isso. Sorveu tudo, levando o órgão reprodutor alheio até sua garganta e então movendo a língua toda vez que ia e vinha. Deixava a língua pincelar saliva, os dentes fincarem cor na cabeça do membro, os lábios fixarem o pigmento vermelho nos músculos já rijos do membro dele e então, como uma explosão de cor e sentimento, Jun captou o mais novo se derramando ante si, depois de puxar seus cabelos inumeras vezes, os olhos se revirando ante o grito de prazer que o assolou. Ele respirava descompassadamente, piscando com lentidão ante a imagem do pintor lambendo os lábios cheios de esperma esbranquiçado, como também começando a desfazer o nó do cordão que segurava a sua calça na cintura.

"Porque sinto que não vou querer mais modelar?" - Sua voz citou, ante o outro nu a sua frente, achando atrativo até mesmo a maneira delicada que ele tirava as meias, os dedos que antes o tocavam e manchavam, deslizando sobre a própria pele fria.

"Não precisa fazer mais nada enquanto estiver em meus braços." - Prometeu, novamente se deitando sobre o mais novo, puxando o lábio inferior dele com os dentes e o deixando sentir o próprio sabor misturado a saliva de cigarro, café e bolachas de leite.

Sehun entendeu porque o pintor queria mais: Ele era um demônio da luxúria, fazia todos os poros do seu corpo ansiarem por mais como nunca antes. Era como se ele tivesse vindo do inferno apenas para o corromper ainda mais, e estava dando perfeitamente certo.

Não sentiu a invasão, como não sentiu os corpos unidos até ele entrelaçar os dedos, roçando os narizes. O moreno entendeu porque ele era pintor, uma vez que cada estocada era como se estivesse sendo pintado com a cor alheia, recebendo o pigmento como presente. Sehun tinha segredos. Era pansexual, usuário de cigarros e viciados em beijo grego, e parecia estar sendo desvendado de dentro para fora, gemendo entre os beijos de Jun e sendo precisamente acertado na próstata. Sentia os ossos de seu quadril e os do outro atritarem, as mãos dele erguerem as suas para seus cabelos e então recebendo alguns puxões do mais novo que adorava a textura correndo entre seus dedos. Não satisfeito, Junmyeon o virou de costas, o deitando até com ferocidade no divã, o fodendo com tanto gosto que Sehun o ouvia grunhir e gemer, logo ao ser apertado. Mordendo as costas dele, o pintor o fez se abrir mais para si, ficando praticamente de quatro no móvel que chiava pela força com que o tomava, mas sabia que não 9 machucava, uma vez que logo na primeira estocada tinha notado que o mais novo era muito ativo sexualmente e que seu tamanho mediano não seria problema. Puxou os cabelos do mais novo, colando as costas dele em seu peito e então o beijando afoito, sem conseguir aguentar e então gozando. O mais novo se derramou também, segundos antes, o comprimindo.

De repente teve uma ideia.

Carregou o mais novo em seu colo até a cadeira em estava desenhando na cavalete e então se sentou, ainda dentro dele. Sehun estava piscando, letárgico e nem ao mesmo se incomodou. Quando o mais velho começou a se mover novamente, beijando seus lábios e pescoço que ele despertou:

"Mas..." - Suspirou de prazer.

"Vou pintar enquanto te fodo. Não há nada mais luxuriante que isso" - Respondeu sorrindo para o mais novo e então ajeitando os cabelos dele. Pegou o pincel e então molhou-o na tinta, pincelando a pele de matriz clara com tons misturados de azul marinho e branco em tinta óleo, se movendo com tamanha leveza que o mais novo só sentiu depois de ter todo o pescoço coberto pela tinta. Ele não viu Jun começar o quadro, o beijando desesperadamente no pescoço alheio.

Um vento frio assolou seu corpo e então ele viu o começo do quadro, metade de si sentado no divã, semi coberto, mas a expressão estava incompleta.

"Porque não faz meu rosto?" - Perguntou ante a pausa do mais velho.

"Sabia que existe outro tipo de prazer, Sehun?" - Disse, delicadamente, beijando os lábios dele com um sorriso brando. Ele não viu Jun erguer o pincel que estava atrás de seu pescoço, analisando o melhor ângulo.

"De que tipo?" - Disse suspirando pelo prazer que ainda sentia do outro dentro de si.

"Desse." - Cravou o pincel no olho esquerdo do rapaz, fazendo um esguicho de sangue espirrar em seu rosto e ele se contorcer num grito apavorado de terror. - "Eu devia agradecer. Fazia alguns meses que não sentia o prazer de matar. É você é tão bonito... vai ficar tão bonito do jeito que vou te deixar na pintura."

"O que... você...?"

"Eu não gosto de deixar as minhas vítimas sentirem prazer sozinhas. É injusto sabe?" - Disse com um sorriso gentil enquanto tirava o pincel e carregava o rapaz para o divã. Ele estava paralisado de medo e então Junmyeon trancou a porta do ateliê, desligando o climatizador. - "Sou muito categórico com as minhas vítimas. E você é tão novo... Mas no fim serviu. Como é um prostituto de luxo, talvez isso cause um pouco de transtorno para mim, mas já estarei na América quando derem por sua falta. Você tinha um cliente e todos sabem o que pessoas do seu tipo fazem com clientes." - Enquanto Sehun tremia, nu, no tecido que se manchava de vermelho, o outro lambia o sangue carmesim que estava manchado no objeto amarelo. - "Eu sabia do seu segredo assim que perguntei. Ficou muito óbvio, e então fui amadurecendo a ideia de matar alguém e deixar as minhas telas cheias de sangue. O meu segredo é muito mais divertido não? Você não é o primeiro que mato, mas é a primeira vez que misturo as minhas duas coisas preferidas: Pintura e homicídio. Não há nada mais bonito do que fazer arte."

"Você é maluco" - Gaguejou o mais novo, estremecendo de medo. Estava ferido e não poderia sair nu da casa, mesmo que quisesse. Teria que lutar com ele e o matar.

"Seja um bom menino e me deixe te cortar. Juro que mais alguns cortes para eu recolher sangue e então te libero." - Mentiu.

"Me libertar? Porque?"

"Você é bonito. Existe maior terror que a beleza no mundo? Por esse motivo posso te dar uma chance. Se e somente se você for um bom menino. Consegue fazer isso?"

"consigo. Por favor, eu... Eu..."

"Feche os olhos." - Ordenou o pintor, pegando um bisturi no estojo ladeado de lápis e então caminhando até o mais novo. Ele o obedeceu e então suspirou ao sentir o corpo do outro sobre o seu novamente, tinha uma chama de esperança correndo no seu peito, a pulsação em seus ouvidos.

Junmyeon o beijou enquanto cortava seu pescoço, ficando coberto de sangue enquanto Sehun se debatia tentando estancar o sangue. Logo ele ficou imóvel, o único olho castanho aberto. O pintor deixou o corpo de lado, lambendo os dedos cobertos de sangue e então pegando a calça de moletom manchada de sangue e a vestindo. Ali ao lado, seu telefone vibrava e então atendeu, bem antes da pessoa desligar.

"Yixing? Oi, meu amor. Muito ocupado?" - Sorriu levemente ao voltar a pintar, colocando a expressão que se lembrava do mais novo enquanto o mais jovem respondia sua pergunta. Adorava a voz anasalada do chinês logo pela tarde depois que ele estripava alguém. - "acabei de matar alguém. E finalizei o quadro também. Pode comprar a minha passagem para casa? Estou com saudade."

Então, em poucas horas estava de malas prontas e banho tomado, além de uma refeição feita o coração alheio, pronto para ir para Pequim, aonde o marido o esperava para mais uma rodada de matança e um banquete.

Havia vida melhor que essa?

"Erga o queixo" - Ordenou impaciente, enquanto o modelo desconfortável se movia como o ordenado.

Junmyeon riscou o papel grosso com o lápis carvão, esfumando a linha do queixo alheio, deixando angular e bonito. Os olhos do esboço estavam focados em algum ponto além do desenho, bonitos e evidentemente bicolores, enquanto o modelo mirava as diversas telas semi-prontas nos ateliê, secando de costas para as janelas fechadas por grossas cortinas de couro pretas. O modelo da vez era Kim Minseok, um rapaz mais velho que si que tinha aparência angelical, e que aparentava ser realmente um garoto: Tinha olhos grandes e riscados, um corpo definido e cabelos cortados a moda. Tinha a estranha mania de morder os lábios de nervoso e isso enfurecia Jun, que queria-o perfeitamente imóvel.

Deixando os diversos lápis de lado, caminhou até as laterais do ateliê, abrindo as cortinas para ter mais luz e então suspirando ao ver o modelo ter pequenos tremores por estar na mesma posição estirada por muito tempo.

"Pode descansar" - Disse vendo o mais velho tremer o queixo de frio, uma vez que naquela manhã fazia dois graus na cidade e Jun não ligava o climatizador para não estragar nenhuma pintura. - "É a sua primeira vez sendo modelo para artistas não?" - Adivinhou antes dele dizer qualquer coisa. - "Pode se vestir. Está dispensado. Já tenho tudo o que preciso."

Observou o mesmo se vestir, colocar inúmeros casacos e então receber o cheque com o pagamento antes de sair. Após a saída dele, Jun acendeu um cigarro na cozinha harmoniosa da casa que tinha comprado havia dois anos: Era toda rústica, embora tivesse os melhores eletrodomésticos do mercado dos últimos anos, tinha uma mesa enorme para nenhuma companhia e um lustre que servia apenas para que ele brincassem de fazer anéis de fumaça o atravessarem. Comprimiu os lábios em torno do objeto de papel e inspirou o tabaco juntamente com as substâncias cancerígenas que alertava a cartela e que ele prontamente ignorava desde a faculdade, sentindo um alívio imediato correr em suas veias, junto com o calor que sentia na parte interna do lábio interior. Apenas na terceira tragada sentiu a necessária paz que almejava sempre que recebia estranhos em casa.

Acionou a máquina de café, inserindo um sachê específico com água e então ligando tudo, enquanto dava batidinhas no cigarro no cinzeiro. Com líquido negro pronto, derramou-o numa xícara de ursinhos e então tomou alguns goles pequenos, para depois tragar mais algumas vezes antes de terminar o cigarro pequeno.

Suspirou cansado. Seu prazo estava terminando e não tinha começado a peça principal da exposição. Estava perdido.

Ligou para a agência de modelos e ofereceu o dobro por um modelo experiente que permanecesse parado como ordenado, fazendo as expressões pedidas. Um dos requisitos era que não tivesse cabelos muito longos e que fosse homem e mais novo que si dessa vez. Atendeu a recomendação de um tal de Sehun e então se despediu: Ele chegaria dentro de uma hora e meia para o trabalho.

Jun subiu as escadas para a suíte, enchendo a banheira e colocando sais aromáticos na água e agitando levemente. Logo adentrou a mesma, se esfregando com a espuma e suspirando por não ter trazido nenhum cigarro consigo dessa vez. Se secou com uma das toalhas que sempre deixava ali e então caminhou direto para o closet, pegando uma camisa específica de linho para pintura e um moletom cinzento. Colocou meias e então caminhou assim para o banheiro novamente, dessa vez se dirigindo para o espelho. Passou os cremes que sempre passava e escovou os dentes antes de pentear os cabelos agora platinado, no mais novo corte da moda. Tinha de estar apresentável para a exposição, rememorava enquanto terminava e já desci para acender outro cigarro.

Subiu para o sótão, seu ateliê, com o cigarro nas mãos. Doze telas estavam prontas para serem expostas, com os mais diferentes rostos distorcidos. O tema daquela exposição seriam os sete pecados capitais. Tinha feito o prelúdio e o posfácio de cada pecado, e queria fazer ambos num mesmo quadro para Luxúria.

Era seu pecado preferido: Jun não gostava de admitir, mas era um ser profano. Adorava experimentar os diversos prazeres carnais, aonde quer que fosse. Tinha cometido obscenidades em Paris, com um empresário magnata que lhe adorava de paixão. Tinha um cantor a seus pés nos Estados Unidos, que ritmava seu corpo como batidas de palheta sob as cordas de um vilão. Frequentava clubes dos mais distintos na capital da Coréia, clandestinos claro, com os mais diversos parceiros. E agora, pensando no quadro, pensava quanto tempo fazia que não tocava ou beijava alguém. Dois meses? Três?

Era um tipo de abstinência doentia até. Precisava extravasar e logo. E estava decidido a se afundar nos prazeres mundanos assim que terminasse o quadro.

Nada melhor que celebrar a luxúria dessa forma.

Estava perdido em divagações com bolachas e mais café quando ouviu a campainha da porta da frente tocar. Se ergueu, espalhando os farelos no chão, para logo então ir atender: A sua frente, com um sobretudo e um cachecol grosso, um jovem de cabelos negros ondulados esperava para entrar. O deixou atravessar a porta e ele ajeitou os sapatos sociais com a ponta do pé alheio, mostrando as meias, muito profissionais, e o olhar analítico.

"Sou Oh Sehun. O senhor me contratou para ser modelo, imagino." - Disse. Ele tinha a voz grave, sonoramente rouca de frio, um timbre doce de ser escutado.

"Você tem problema em ficar nu?" - Foi direto, sem nem se apresentar. Não tinha tempo a perder.

"Desde que não esteja muito frio, não me importo." - Disse tirando o casaco e revelando uma blusa de gola alta junto ao cachecol mais pesado. Ele parecia ter o corpo definido que Junmyeon precisava.

"Está vinte graus no ateliê, não mais que isso, mas pode ser que esteja mais frio por causa do tempo." - Completou o guiando para as escadas. Jun reparava no modo que ele andava, totalmente despreocupado e diferente do outro modelo. Ele tinha dedos longos, delineados, que deveriam ser macios ao toque.

Não ligou as luzes do ateliê, uma vez que a janela aberta dava luminosidade o bastante para que pudesse enxergar-se. Os outros doze quadros estavam expostos, secando a temperatura controlada, nada demais ou de menos para não estragar o pigmento empregado, gula e ira intercalados com avareza e preguiça, junto aos demais. Os quadros putrefados estavam expostos juntos, sob mais uma camada de verniz.

Sehun mirou tudo ao seu redor sem expressar muito, embora seus olhos brinlhassem expressivamente. Primeiro, sem som, desamarrou os sapatos e os tirou com a ajuda do anelar e o médio, os deixando no chão ao seu lado para em seguida tirar as meias revelando o pé bem cuidado e aveludado.

"Como vamos fazer isso?" - A voz grave rebentou e tirou Jun de seus devaneios sobre a pele dele e o tipo de creme que ele poderia usar para os pés.

"Podemos fazer isso do jeito que preferir, desde que me dê o que eu quero." - Disse se sentando com o caderno de desenhos e já fazendo rabiscos do corpo dele, suas medidas, especificamente o tamanho das pernas e dos braços em comparação aos demais pintados anteriormente. - "Vou explicar a essência do seu quadro e você vai tentar me dar a expressão corporal certa. Caso não consiga, teremos de mudar os termos."

"Preciso me despir agora?" - Perguntou se sentando no divã em que antes outros modelos tinham estado.

"Quando for para se despir eu aviso" - Anunciou, impaciente. Queria falar sem ser interrompido. - "Não interrompa seu hyung."

Sehun por sua vez arqueou a sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. Ele era evidentemente mais velho que si, embora ele fosse muito mais temperamental.

"Preciso que represente algo. Um tipo de sentimento. Não algo comum e leviano, mas profundo, sedento, pesado. Que me faça sentir como você sente, que faça com que as pessoas entendam isso." - Disse vendo a expressão confusa do mais novo. - "Quero ver deleite, prazer, euforia."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Quero sentir como se tivesse um orgasmo aqui na minha frente." - Completou sorrindo.

"Como vou saber que tipo de expressão fazer?" - O mais novo indagou, surpreso pela sinceridade do artista.

"O prazer vem nas expressões mais doces, nas coisas mais levianas: como sentir os lençóis frios correndo na pele quente, como o agridoce que é sentido na ponta da língua e no hemisfério superior tanto da direita quanto da esquerda; quando o corpo do perfume tem acordes de óleo de Lima e o final tem essência de jasmim e é sentido no ar; como a definição das cores num quadro bem pintado visto de perto ou como uma das sinfonias de Beethoven, os acordes descendo e subindo, semi tom a semi tom, numa corrente de emoções."

"Não é como se eu soubesse todas as coisas que me dão prazer assim num estalar de dedos. É necessária uma meditação. É um exercício diferente do usual." - O mais novo disse, depois do discurso acalorado.

"Medite enquanto vai se preparando. Não vou começar a pintar de plano. Vou estudar seu corpo no papel e então o expor numa tela." - Respondeu o loiro, delicadamente, ao pegar o caderno de rabiscos e os lápis de carvão, além das borrachas especiais.

"Para estudar meu corpo precisa que fique sem roupa."

"De qualquer maneira você vai estar nu ante mim. Não há motivo para se recear." - Aludiu o pintor com bom senso.

"Não há?" - Sorriu irônico.

Jun decidiu ignorar a situação: Se ergueu de sua cadeira acolchoada, fechou algumas das cortinas de couro pesadas e então deixou um filete de luz apenas na direção do divã. Sorriu ao ajeitar a camisa de botões de linho manchada, sentando na estofado novamente e então ajustou o papel na altura de que a luz pudesse o penetrar com mais intensidade.

"Posso começar?" - Indagou o mais novo, segurando a borda da blusa preta de gola que usava. Junmyeon podia ver, ao ao sentir, as linhas da costura interna da peça que era vagarosamente dedilhada e erguida.

O moreno puxou a peça com lentidão, expondo o peitoral definido, com os músculos parecendo entalhados por deuses de tão bem definidos. A pele era clara, aveludada, parecendo tratada com esmero, e os músculos dos braços eram ainda mais firmes, as fibras se alinhando uma na outra, interligadas por um radical comum. Sehun mexeu nos cabelos, os dedos longos correndo pelos fios alinhados num topete e os bagunçando levemente, num gesto simplesmente instintivo para aliviar a pressão, uma vez que sabia que Jun captava cada movimento que fazia com rapidez, o papel de algodão sendo riscado com veemência.

Beleza era um conceito relativo, o homem loiro platinado sabia bem disso. Conforme mudava de panorama, cultura, senso gráfico, da opinião pura. Era feita de uma raiz, um conceito que crescia como ramo dentro de seu interior e como bonsai deveria ser devidamente aparado. Sehun, para ele, tinha uma beleza atemporal: a linha do queixo era desenhada e quadrada, firme mas não grosseira, os olhos eram amendoados, finos e amplamente expressivos. Era possível ver que ele usava a cor de cabelo natural como também que se depilava, por uma questão de estética. Os músculos ficavam mais acentuados sem nenhuma distração na pele e Jun sentia vontade de os tocar, fazer as pontas dos dedos tingidas de carvão se arrastarem e macularem aquela pele.

Ele tirou a calça com rapidez, mostrando as coxas fartas, carnudas e perfeitas como o pintor desejava apertar.

Sehun não sabia, mas o pintor tinha memória fotográfica: cada detalhe de si estava preso nele, entalhado no mármore pessoal do cérebro de Junmyeon com a placa de notificação de que era ele. Uma, e apenas uma, vez que fizesse a expressão já seria o bastante para que ele jamais se desfizeram dela.

Se despiu totalmente ante o outro: não era a sua primeira vez se despindo para um cliente, mas era a primeira em que este não o tocava por nenhuma ocasião. Estava acostumado a ser um objeto sexual, um fantoche para agradar homens apetitosos e obscenos. O pintor, apesar de ser rude e direto, não aparentava ser do tipo que ultrapassava a linha quando a pessoa não o queria. E Sehun não podia negar que ele era mais novo e mais bonito que qualquer cliente a quem já estivesse ficado nu antes.

Um arrepio subiu a espinha do mais velho, ante o corpo bonito e totalmente proporcional. Sehun era todo feito, totalmente esculpido. Cada detalhe era másculo e suave ao mesmo tempo, como numa composição harmônica.

Jun reparou em certo amargor na linha dos lábios do outro, os olhos úmidos e os cílios molhados, leves rugas na tez alva, contraindo em espasmos leves.

"Vamos começar." - Ordenou, preparando o esboço limpo para receber a imagem no carvão. 

Deitado no divã de algodão aquecido pelo sol, Sehun se ajeitou melhor, sentindo o estofado acolchoado se ajustar a seus músculos. Moveu o pescoço para os lados, sentindo o sol beijar sua pele, a aquecendo. Tentou imaginar uma sensação primária, leve, que lhe desse prazer: moveu os dedos os pés, lembrando da sensação da areia quente entre seus dedos e do mar frio em contraste e espuma quebrando sob seus tornozelos, levando areia consigo. Conseguia sentir os dedos mínimos dos pés se retesando ao sentir o calor incomum, o memorando de toques, arrastar de beijos, invasões. Areia queimava. Areia era granulada, arranjava, machucava. Não era prazer, rememorou, respirando profundamente e sentindo o cheiro das telas ali. Deixou os olhos curiosos prestarem atenção numa tela em específico que ditava o prazer da gula, em que nela, metade de um homem comia uma maçã podre e amarelada, com pontilhados pretos, cheia de vermes. Expostos estavam os ossos da mandíbula esquerda e as costelas e pulmões, com sangue vertendo e pingando nas roupas já rasgadas e nos outros ferimentos abertos. Havia uma degradação moral maior naquilo, o moreno sentia, tentando se concentrar nas sensações morais e pacíficas de prazer como o outro tinha falado. Logo estava imaginando a si mesmo comendo seu doce preferido, uma espécie de torta de limão com creme se confeiteiro que era "queimada" na superfície para que o açúcar formasse uma crosta caramelada interessante.

"Ainda não está me dando o que eu quero" - Jun disse, atraindo a atenção do modelo que parecia bem com o próprio corpo e divagava com uma expressão serena e amistosa. O pintor não queria serenidade, nem compaixão nem harmonia. Ele queria mais. Mais do que o outro pudesse dar talvez, pensava.

O modelo se ajeitou melhor, uma vez que o único tipo de prazer que lhe dava grande satisfação era o carnal. Não quando estava com clientes, pois nessas ocasiões sequer chegava ao ápice, mas quando adentrava a noite coreana, participando das mais eróticas orgias em forma de dança e música, sentindo as pessoas o tocarem como queria, sussurrarem contra a sua pele, transferirem seu cheiro para si. Sob os olhos atentos do pintor que buscava um ângulo melhor e riscava o papel sem parar, até chegando a mudar de folha, o moreno arrastou as mãos sob os antebraços, sentindo os diminutos fios se arrepiarem ao toque individual e seu, fazendo os dedos tocarem os pulsos e então cada um a palma alheia, suave e cheia de vincos do tempo e da genética, a linha da vida e do amor cortadas pela metade na mão esquerda. Depois, entreabrindo os olhos e deixando os cílios fazerem uma pequena refração da luz e surgirem círculos pequenos de arco-íris na sua íris castanho escura, desceu as mãos até os mamilos, os apertando com o anelar e o médio primeiro vagarosamente e depois intensamente, o que arrancou uma respiração mais pesada de si mesmo. Depois de brincar com tais terminações sensíveis, deslizou as mãos do peitoral até seu famoso caminho abençoado, deixando as unhas curtas arranharem a pele com jeito, sentindo os arrepios virem da parte interna da coxa e subirem, levemente. A outra mão acariciava a nuca, os cabelos cortados bem pequenos que ali existiam, numa carícia totalmente inocente, como se um lado do corpo não estivesse ciente do que o que o outro fazia de verdade. Levou os dígitos direitos para a intimidade, segurando o pênis adormecido e o movendo, entre suspiros.

Jun observava a cena com olhos analíticos, uma vez que a expressão que começava a se mostrar: um deleite que não era forçado, os olhos tremendo com acessos, as mãos tocando a pele aquecida e perfumada. Havia toda uma beleza no ato, no atrito cada vez mais rápido, e no jeito com que o mais novo mordia os lábios para não gemer. Como ele inalava o cheiro do carvão e do algodão, como sorvia o cheiro do tecido do divã que o recebia, e das telas de linho, expirando entredentes.

Ele logo chegou ao ápice, respingos de prazer inundando seu peito, escorrendo pelos músculos bem moldados. Junmyeon não estava satisfeito, mesmo tendo o deleite dele: a expressão tinha sido rápida demais, como um flash. O gemido perdurando como o ritmo de percussão, cadenciado e constante, rouco pois as cordas vocais vibravam de maneira gradual e pesada.

"Não foi bom o suficiente" - O pintor disse, depois de rabiscar o rosto alheio com a expressão, mas não a finalizar por completo. Sehun relaxou os ombros no divã verde, a expressão de satisfação inundando seu rosto e seus poros, cada minuto menos forte, mas ainda fazendo os dedos dos pés do mais novo tremerem levemente.

"Ah é?" - Comentou o mais novo, desligado. Estava satisfeito demais para ligar para qualquer tom de repreensão. E estava ali uma diferença entre o pintor e os demais clientes: Eles nunca permitiam que sentisse prazer, uma vez que era sempre o deles primeiro. Quando estava com eles rememorava doces lembranças para não se sentir um objeto, não mais do que já era, então buscava o sabor do chocolate na ponta da língua, derretendo e sendo sorvido, queimando amargo na garganta, quando a agulha do xilofone arranjava o vinil e jazz tocava numa noite chuvosa em seu apartamento abafado; o cheiro de um chá de hortelã, sua cor marrom clara e límpida, como também a visão recente das telas frescas num ateliê alheio, longe daquele que estava, e o cheiro acetinado de álcool e por fim, o toque de uma pluma, que erguia os pelos já eriçados, correndo pela pele totalmente nua. Gostava de saber que Jun, conhecia o nome do pintor apesar dele não ter se apresentado, era diferente.

"Você fez a expressão rápido demais. Não consegui captar bem." - Disse sincero.

"O que devo fazer então?" - O mais jovem suspirou, ignorando que estava sujo ante outro homem, e que este certamente fazia seu tipo.

"Deve permitir que eu te deixe conhecer a sensação como nunca antes. Permitir que eu te deixe sentir o calor que inunda a garganta depois de tomar um cappuccino fervente; a água fria deslizando sobre a pele fervente, que você sinta em meus lábios o seu sabor preferido de sorvete pinicando na ponta da língua, o calor que se espalha pelo seu rosto quando o sol o beija vagarosamente, o cheiro simples da sua casa limpa. Quero que rememore coisas pequenas, coisas doces. Porque elas são só suas. E logo serão minhas também." - Discursou, se erguendo sobre o corpo alheio no divã e pela primeira vez o tocando, no queixo, para que os olhos ficassem fixos um no outro. - "Pode me conceder essa liberdade?"

Sehun, surpreso e atônito, assentiu mesmo que sem entender as analogias complicadas do pintor. Estava mais concentrado na visão dos lábios carnudos se movendo, a língua os umidificando, da direita para a esquerda. Ele não queria mais saber de modelar, de agradar clientes. Ele queria que aquele homem gostoso o beijasse e então o puxou pelo colarinho da blusa folgada para si, encaixando os lábios frios dele com os seus quentes. Não estranhou as mãos sujas de carvão manchando seu rosto, deslizando por sua pele e deixando traços negros, como se estivesse sendo esfumado como o próprio desenho.

Não demorou a sentir a língua dele tocar a sua, com jeito, pedindo passagem e então mostrando um tipo de desenvoltura totalmente diferente da usual. Sehun o segurou pela nuca, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos claros do mais velho, enquanto sentia a calça macia sobre sua intimidade já começando a ficar novamente desperta pela lasciva daquele homem. Jun o beijava como se fosse seu último beijo, o derradeiro beijo antes de ir ao inferno queimar sob o fogo do pecado mortal, e o menor, desacostumado com a intensidade arfava contra seus lábios, os mordendo e até o afastando um pouco para respirar antes de o beijar novamente.

O mais velho sentia que tinha achado seu Judas: o pecado concebido para si, esculpido no prazer e na calamidade, cheio de volúpia e insanidade.

"Preciso que me dê tudo." - Disse num sussurro, contra a pele do pescoço alheio e arrastando os dentes por ela, deixando marcas avermelhadas ao se afastar depois de beijos delicados.

"Pegue o que quiser, pintor."

Junmyeon o beijou novamente, com mais desejo: os lábios dele tinham gosto de café amargo com leite desnatado, macios e quentes, tudo o que qualquer pessoa sã iria querer. Sentiu o mais novo se roçar em si, devidamente excitado com os beijos cheios de tensão, atiçando o já ativo loiro. Suas mãos desceram pelo corpo dele, o segurando firme na cintura enquanto beijava os mamilos e descia até a intimidade alheia.

Antes de ser pintor, Jun tinha sonhado em ser músico e tocava diversos instrumentos inclusive piano e violoncelo. Dedilhar a pele de Sehun era como fazer música, extrair notas das cordas com a pressão certa e as fazer chorar por qualquer coisa, fosse prazer ou dor, embora mais prazer do que dor o fizesse tocar. Ao tocar o pênis do modelo com a ponta da língua, ouviu a voz alheia descer uma oitava, mais rouca e grave.

Recolheu o líquido já morno de prazer dele, sentindo pequenos espasmos no corpo do outro enquanto isso. Sorveu tudo, levando o órgão reprodutor alheio até sua garganta e então movendo a língua toda vez que ia e vinha. Deixava a língua pincelar saliva, os dentes fincarem cor na cabeça do membro, os lábios fixarem o pigmento vermelho nos músculos já rijos do membro dele e então, como uma explosão de cor e sentimento, Jun captou o mais novo se derramando ante si, depois de puxar seus cabelos inumeras vezes, os olhos se revirando ante o grito de prazer que o assolou. Ele respirava descompassadamente, piscando com lentidão ante a imagem do pintor lambendo os lábios cheios de esperma esbranquiçado, como também começando a desfazer o nó do cordão que segurava a sua calça na cintura.

"Porque sinto que não vou querer mais modelar?" - Sua voz citou, ante o outro nu a sua frente, achando atrativo até mesmo a maneira delicada que ele tirava as meias, os dedos que antes o tocavam e manchavam, deslizando sobre a própria pele fria.

"Não precisa fazer mais nada enquanto estiver em meus braços." - Prometeu, novamente se deitando sobre o mais novo, puxando o lábio inferior dele com os dentes e o deixando sentir o próprio sabor misturado a saliva de cigarro, café e bolachas de leite.

Sehun entendeu porque o pintor queria mais: Ele era um demônio da luxúria, fazia todos os poros do seu corpo ansiarem por mais como nunca antes. Era como se ele tivesse vindo do inferno apenas para o corromper ainda mais, e estava dando perfeitamente certo.

Não sentiu a invasão, como não sentiu os corpos unidos até ele entrelaçar os dedos, roçando os narizes. O moreno entendeu porque ele era pintor, uma vez que cada estocada era como se estivesse sendo pintado com a cor alheia, recebendo o pigmento como presente. Sehun tinha segredos. Era pansexual, usuário de cigarros e viciados em beijo grego, e parecia estar sendo desvendado de dentro para fora, gemendo entre os beijos de Jun e sendo precisamente acertado na próstata. Sentia os ossos de seu quadril e os do outro atritarem, as mãos dele erguerem as suas para seus cabelos e então recebendo alguns puxões do mais novo que adorava a textura correndo entre seus dedos. Não satisfeito, Junmyeon o virou de costas, o deitando até com ferocidade no divã, o fodendo com tanto gosto que Sehun o ouvia grunhir e gemer, logo ao ser apertado. Mordendo as costas dele, o pintor o fez se abrir mais para si, ficando praticamente de quatro no móvel que chiava pela força com que o tomava, mas sabia que não 9 machucava, uma vez que logo na primeira estocada tinha notado que o mais novo era muito ativo sexualmente e que seu tamanho mediano não seria problema. Puxou os cabelos do mais novo, colando as costas dele em seu peito e então o beijando afoito, sem conseguir aguentar e então gozando. O mais novo se derramou também, segundos antes, o comprimindo.

De repente teve uma ideia.

Carregou o mais novo em seu colo até a cadeira em estava desenhando na cavalete e então se sentou, ainda dentro dele. Sehun estava piscando, letárgico e nem ao mesmo se incomodou. Quando o mais velho começou a se mover novamente, beijando seus lábios e pescoço que ele despertou:

"Mas..." - Suspirou de prazer.

"Vou pintar enquanto te fodo. Não há nada mais luxuriante que isso" - Respondeu sorrindo para o mais novo e então ajeitando os cabelos dele. Pegou o pincel e então molhou-o na tinta, pincelando a pele de matriz clara com tons misturados de azul marinho e branco em tinta óleo, se movendo com tamanha leveza que o mais novo só sentiu depois de ter todo o pescoço coberto pela tinta. Ele não viu Jun começar o quadro, o beijando desesperadamente no pescoço alheio.

Um vento frio assolou seu corpo e então ele viu o começo do quadro, metade de si sentado no divã, semi coberto, mas a expressão estava incompleta.

"Porque não faz meu rosto?" - Perguntou ante a pausa do mais velho.

"Sabia que existe outro tipo de prazer, Sehun?" - Disse, delicadamente, beijando os lábios dele com um sorriso brando. Ele não viu Jun erguer o pincel que estava atrás de seu pescoço, analisando o melhor ângulo.

"De que tipo?" - Disse suspirando pelo prazer que ainda sentia do outro dentro de si.

"Desse." - Cravou o pincel no olho esquerdo do rapaz, fazendo um esguicho de sangue espirrar em seu rosto e ele se contorcer num grito apavorado de terror. - "Eu devia agradecer. Fazia alguns meses que não sentia o prazer de matar. É você é tão bonito... vai ficar tão bonito do jeito que vou te deixar na pintura."

"O que... você...?"

"Eu não gosto de deixar as minhas vítimas sentirem prazer sozinhas. É injusto sabe?" - Disse com um sorriso gentil enquanto tirava o pincel e carregava o rapaz para o divã. Ele estava paralisado de medo e então Junmyeon trancou a porta do ateliê, desligando o climatizador. - "Sou muito categórico com as minhas vítimas. E você é tão novo... Mas no fim serviu. Como é um prostituto de luxo, talvez isso cause um pouco de transtorno para mim, mas já estarei na América quando derem por sua falta. Você tinha um cliente e todos sabem o que pessoas do seu tipo fazem com clientes." - Enquanto Sehun tremia, nu, no tecido que se manchava de vermelho, o outro lambia o sangue carmesim que estava manchado no objeto amarelo. - "Eu sabia do seu segredo assim que perguntei. Ficou muito óbvio, e então fui amadurecendo a ideia de matar alguém e deixar as minhas telas cheias de sangue. O meu segredo é muito mais divertido não? Você não é o primeiro que mato, mas é a primeira vez que misturo as minhas duas coisas preferidas: Pintura e homicídio. Não há nada mais bonito do que fazer arte."

"Você é maluco" - Gaguejou o mais novo, estremecendo de medo. Estava ferido e não poderia sair nu da casa, mesmo que quisesse. Teria que lutar com ele e o matar.

"Seja um bom menino e me deixe te cortar. Juro que mais alguns cortes para eu recolher sangue e então te libero." - Mentiu.

"Me libertar? Porque?"

"Você é bonito. Existe maior terror que a beleza no mundo? Por esse motivo posso te dar uma chance. Se e somente se você for um bom menino. Consegue fazer isso?"

"consigo. Por favor, eu... Eu..."

"Feche os olhos." - Ordenou o pintor, pegando um bisturi no estojo ladeado de lápis e então caminhando até o mais novo. Ele o obedeceu e então suspirou ao sentir o corpo do outro sobre o seu novamente, tinha uma chama de esperança correndo no seu peito, a pulsação em seus ouvidos.

Junmyeon o beijou enquanto cortava seu pescoço, ficando coberto de sangue enquanto Sehun se debatia tentando estancar o sangue. Logo ele ficou imóvel, o único olho castanho aberto. O pintor deixou o corpo de lado, lambendo os dedos cobertos de sangue e então pegando a calça de moletom manchada de sangue e a vestindo. Ali ao lado, seu telefone vibrava e então atendeu, bem antes da pessoa desligar.

"Yixing? Oi, meu amor. Muito ocupado?" - Sorriu levemente ao voltar a pintar, colocando a expressão que se lembrava do mais novo enquanto o mais jovem respondia sua pergunta. Adorava a voz anasalada do chinês logo pela tarde depois que ele estripava alguém. - "acabei de matar alguém. E finalizei o quadro também. Pode comprar a minha passagem para casa? Estou com saudade."

Então, em poucas horas estava de malas prontas e banho tomado, além de uma refeição feita o coração alheio, pronto para ir para Pequim, aonde o marido o esperava para mais uma rodada de matança e um banquete.

> Havia vida melhor que essa?


End file.
